


Neck

by bauer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Sexual Inexperience, mild Dom/Sub, more like kink inexperience but that is not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauer/pseuds/bauer
Summary: Butterflies in his head.





	Neck

**Author's Note:**

> I got an ask saying that the top in [these porn gifs](http://bauerbump.tumblr.com/post/167354108414) is Werenksi and they were just absolutely correct, now here we are. Cameron Thomas, it's been a minute, glad to have you back in my grasp. Honestly, this pairing should have occurred to me sooner. I'm a little ashamed.
> 
> Mild emetophobia warning in the opening scene? It's about as non-erotic as a PWP opener gets, and if it's not your thing, just skip past the break.
> 
> Title and summary are technically from "Face" by Brockhampton, but there's a significant mood mismatch there. Not unlikely that I come back with something better when I'm not half-dead.

It starts with Sonny’s dick rash, of all things.

“It’s not an STD,” Sonny insists. “Look, I was out, like, over the weekend and picked this absolute absolute dime—Josh knows, Josh was there—”

“I didn’t see anything,” Josh denies flatly, knocking his knee against Zach’s lightly under the table as Sonny squawks.

Zach forces the corner of his mouth flat before tuning out, picking up his phone and flipping through his messages. It’s lunch time, and with most of his team within speaking distance, there’s not too much noise to untangle. He checks for any decent geofilters on Snapchat, deletes some spam DMs, and updates a relevant Team USA group chat on Sonny’s dick before gets his attention drawn back into the moment.

“—one minute she was just gagging on it, right, and then I, like, tried to go a little deeper and _she threw up on my dick!”_ And Sonny pulls a face, expressing all the shock and disgust they’re surely meant to feel on his behalf.

"Why do you think this is a better story than a curable illness?" Josh begs.

“Were you wearing a condom when this happened?” PL presses, but Zach interrupts them both to ask, “Wait, like, _gagging?_ Repeatedly? And you thought it’d be good to keep going?”

And Sonny ignores PL to just look at Zach and say, “Well, yeah.”

_“Why?”_

His question gets overwhelmed by Sonny answering PL, insisting, “You can’t get shit from oral, dude,” to a chorus of groans.

The rest of the guys get caught up heckling Sonny, and maybe that’s why they don’t notice when Cam kicks Zach’s ankle and asks in his normal speaking voice, “Have you seriously never facefucked someone before?”

They’re never going to be able to show their faces at this restaurant again.

“Uh, no?” Zach says, thinks about it for a half second longer then scrunching his nose. “That’s—no, not something that I have ever felt a need for.”

“Oh, Zach. You’re such a sweet boy,” Cam says, with the sort of tone that sounds like he means it but is still making fun of him. “Listen, scoot over to my place later, alright? Maybe I can enlighten you.”

 

◉◉◉

 

Cam looks good, sprawled out on his mattress. It’s early enough in the season that he still looks sun-kissed, a golden tan over solid muscle that only starts to falter a few inches short of the blue briefs he has on. Zach kind of wants to just touch him, but he doesn’t think that’s what they’re doing here.

It’s a feeling amplified when Cam shifts impatiently as he says, “Come _on,_ let’s get this show on the road.”

Zach kicks off his own boxer briefs and kneels up on the bed. His hands end up on Cam’s chest despite himself, fingers combing through the tuft of chest hair over Cam’s sternum then pinching at his nipples, lightly.

Cam responds by smiling, lifting a hand up to caress the still-pink mark lingering under his eye. Zach pokes Cam’s barely-there pit under his right eye; he doesn’t think he’s a particularly vain person, but it can still be weird to see the remnants of pain on his own face. It’s nice, seeing Cam intact. They can both laugh about it.

If Zach wasn’t already there, he thinks he could kiss Cam like this and they could let the foreplay stretch out, but his cock feels sore and heavy against his stomach already, so instead Cam slides even lower down on the bed and urges Zach forward until his calves bracket Cam’s torso. His hands linger there, low on the back of Zach’s thighs, as Zach takes himself in hand and strokes himself once. He almost wants to ask something stupid like _you want this?_ but he already knows the answer, is still a little intimidated by _how._

Cam seems to reads his mind, anyway, dropping his jaw and sticking his tongue out flat against his lower lip, pink and shiny. It’s a target Zach can’t miss, leaning forward until his opposite forearm is braced against the bedpost as guides the head of his dick up against that tongue, pushing in just enough to tug at the corner of Cam’s mouth a few times. Cam wraps his lips around it, sucking lightly as he tongues Zach’s slit, clear eyes never leaving Zach’s as he opens his mouth again and leans back far enough to say, “Guess there’s a reason we call you Big Z, eh?”

Zach groans, says, “Every time,” as he rubs against Cam’s lip, catching a hint of teeth on the withdraw that he’s not completely opposed to.

“Then shut me up,” Cam replies, friendly but challenging, leaning back fully against the pillows with his mouth still open and waiting.

It’s a sight that has his cock drooling, but Zach still hesitates. “I don’t—”

“Babe, don’t worry so much. It’s just another hole I’m offering, slide in and take what you want,” Cam soothes, the hand still on Zach’s thigh not-quite tickling as it rides up high enough to grip right below his ass, edging him forward.

Zach’s entire body feels hot. Usually—he’s _always_ liked being on his back, having Cam or whoever’s head in his lap as they as they please with him, his hand curled in their hair but not to do anything if they decide drive an orgasm out of him quick or tease him with it for the next hour.

Now, though, it’s almost like Cam’s being difficult on purpose, making Zach have to manhandle him a bit to slide in right. He’s still slow at first, shallow little glides against Cam’s tongue. It’s not bad, but he still feels like he’s waiting for something.

Cam’s nails, short as they are, scratch against sensitive skin, and Zach refocuses, meeting Cam’s eyes just as he sucks, hard, once. It hits Zach like a punch to the gut, and he forces a breath in as the challenge in Cam’s eyes register, goading him into the first real thrust against Cam’s face. He makes it a good one, pressing his tongue up against the underside of Zach’s cock, tightening his lips again, takes it well enough that Zach barely hesitates in repeating himself, again, starting on an actual rhythm. Something like pride, or satisfaction, registers on Cam’s face around where he’s occupied, and it makes Zach throb.

He’s not expecting the snap against his ass, not quite light enough to mean nothing. A challenge. Zach hisses through gritted teeth and twists the hand he’s not using for balance into soft, golden hair, holding Cam steady as he leans harder into it, really starts to feel like he’s _fucking_ Cam like this.

It’s wetter than Zach’s used to with Cam. Usually, he gives neat head, doesn’t let spit get all over his mouth like it is now, never boring enough to be routine but like Cam knows exactly what he’s doing to Zach. They’re both sweating, a little, and Zach can feel that familiar burn in his core and thighs. It’s more vulnerable, too, maybe, but it’s not like Cam can really get off to this. This is just for Zach.

His hips stutter hard at that, and he feels Cam’s hand flutter at his thigh, his hip. Guilt weighs against the heat in his belly as he draws out, a trail still connecting his dick and Cam’s mouth as he says, “Sorry, sorry, you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, come on, I’m not some undergrad anymore,” Cam dismisses, voice just barely garbled. “Please, you’ll know if I’m not.”

Zach hesitates for another moment, asks, “How?”

Both of Cam’s hands squeeze hard at Zach’s hips, thick arms flexing, enough to leave bruises if he kept it up, a reminder that he could throw Zach around himself. But he doesn’t, gentling as he nudges Zach forward again.

“Okay,” Zach says, breath shaky. He thinks, maybe, he’d like to revisit that outside of _stop,_ but right then he’s perfectly content sliding back into Cam’s waiting mouth.

It’s easier to fall into a rhythm this time, push a little harder to see how Cam reacts. He coughs, some, but his hands stay steady and reassuring on Zach. Mostly, he just takes it so well that Zach feels like he could cry, something deep and warm blooming in his chest as he watches _Cam_ cry, messy fat tears clinging to straw lashes. Zach's hand trembles are he tries to wipe them away, Cam squinting under his thumb.

“You mouth, Cam, fuck,” Zach hisses out, breath failing him as he pumps just short of mindless against wet heat, just enough hardless to Cam’s tongue and his throat to keep dragging him down. His whole body tenses, throat closed, and Cam must know him well enough by now to know to force him back until Zach is just coming against his tongue as Cam suckles him dry.

He needs to the wall for support as he catches his breath, every muscle in his body feeling like it melted, even as Cam digs his fingers in.

“You did great, big guy,” he says reassuringly.

Zach groans as he slides down onto the bed next to him, accepting the arm the wraps around his shoulders. The world feels muted around him, and maybe that’s why it doesn’t immediately register when Cam’s free arm reaches down and frees his own cock, rock hard and glistening at the tip.

“You get off on that?” Zach asks.

“Nah,” Cam says, “Just a fun little party trick of mine.”

Zach scoffs, and, alright, maybe it was a dumb question. It blows his mind, a little, that Cam gets off on having Zach down his throat, and his just barely softened dick gives a sore effort to rise again. Zach ignores it, instead moving himself down until he’s against Cam’s hip.

“When I was driving over here, I thought I maybe misheard. That you were requesting instead of  offering,” Zach admits.

“Yeah? And you still came?” Cam asks, like he maybe already knows the answer.

“Uh huh.”

“Well, then. Maybe I should start training you up, then,” he says, smiling, not cocky but happy, even as worked up as he is. Zach likes that about him; he’s known a lot of confident guys playing hockey but Cam carries it well, with an ease that makes Zach feel relaxed around him.

Zach has to dig deep to hold himself over Cam, and he knows Cam doesn’t go nearly as hard on him as he did on Cam, but he’s still proud when he swallows down Cam’s come from the back of his throat.

  


They sleep for a bit, but they don’t move at all, still tangled together in a way that’s kinda awkward but Zach never wants to move from, close enough that Zach can hear Cam’s heart of he wants and Cam can trace his fingers over Zach’s neck.

“You got any plans for the rest of the day?” Cam asks eventually, quietly, like maybe they could just go back to sleep after all.

The thought makes Zach yawn as he answers, “Not really.”

“Think you could go again?” Zach hums. “Ever heard of edging?"

Zach takes a minute to think, then asks, “Is that not what we’ve been doing?”

Cam laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> [porn+writing blog](http://bauerbump.tumblr.com)


End file.
